Who Is Heba?
by InuVampireChan
Summary: I have been asked this question quite a bit because of how often I use him. So instead of responding to every single person I am going to do it all at once! So here it is, who Heba is in the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction community. Hints of Puzzle & Blindshipping


_**Who is Heba?**_

Yami glared at the crowed in front of them while holding a smiling Yugi in his lap. Heba attempted to glare at Atemu who dragged him there against his will. Atemu laughed at the cute glare that only looked like a pout. Inu smiled fondly the four of them and then looked directly at Yami who cleared his throat.

"Inu….. What are we doing here?" He asked and tried to look intimidating. Clearly pissed off at having his and Yugi's time interrupted.

"Yami I _told_ you what we were doing _yesterday_! Don't you listen to me!" Inu growled at him.

He shrugged and Atemu piped in. "Inu is having us inform fanfiction readers and writers who Heba is." He gestured to the crowed in front of them. "Because she doesn't want to have to explain individually to every single person who asks her."

Yami sighed and then glared at Inu. "You mean you interrupted my time with Yugi for this."

"Oi, _your majesty_, this is very important! Heba is one of my main characters and a very well used character among Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction writers!" Inu snapped at the Pharaoh who turned away ignoring Inu's rant and looked at Yugi.

Inu sighed and shook her head then turned to face the crowed. "Hello, fanfiction readers and writers alike! Welcome to a meeting about whom Heba is in the fanfiction community!"

Atemu smirked and wrapped his arms around Heba's waist who eeped in surprise. "Besides my lover."

Heba blushed a bright crimson and Inu cleared her throat. "Yes….well…..Moving on! Heba is not an actual character in Yu-Gi-Oh, which I'm sure most of you know, or at least I hope you do."

Yami coughed and Inu sighed. "Yes Yami?"

"Inu…. Can you get to the damn point so we can go home!"

SMACK

"Ouch!" Yami held the back his head in pain and Yugi rubbed his now forming lump.

"Next time remember who you're talking to." Inu said calmly sitting down and rubber her hand. "Man you have a hard head."

Yugi adjusted the papers he was given and smiled. "According to the papers Inu gave me to read, Heba is Egyptian there for he has tan skin, and he looks just like me."]

Inu nodded and gestured to Heba who was still blushing and trying to looked pissed at Atemu while he sat in his lap. "Heba and Yugi are twins but Heba is tan and Yugi is pale, reason depends on each author's story."  
Heba cleared his throat and looked at the crowed. "The reason the name Heba is used for me is because in Egyptian Heba means game, where in Japanese Yugi means Game."

Atemu nodded. "How Heba is portrayed each story varies from author to author but the most common is Heba is Yugi's brother, past life and even sometimes son."

Inu stood and pulled out a list of shippings. "Where there is a pairing there is a shipping. Because Heba is such a used character in the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction community he has his own shippings I am only aware of three. One of which I invented on my own." She grinned in triumph at that. "Egyptianshipping is the name I created for it. It's pretty obvious why I decided to call it that, because there both of Egyptian heritage. It used to be and is still refered to as Unofficial Blindshipping, but I stopped calling it that because all the blindshippers and lovers were giving me crap for 'stealing the title blindshipping'. So when referring to HebaxAtem I suggest you call it Egyptainshipping or something else. Just don't call it Unofficial blindshipping if you want to keep your head." Inu took a deep breath and looked to Yami for the next part.

Yami sighed and adjusted Yugi on his lap. "The other Pairing Inu is aware of is one that severely creeps her out."  
"They don't need to know that Yami!" Inu snapped and Yami rolled his eyes.

"The pairing is called Amethystshipping. It is the pairing between Yugi and Heba….."

"WAIT THEY ACTUALLY PAIR ME WITH MY BROTHER!" Heba yelled and Inu covered her ears.  
"Heba! Remember that not in every fanfiction story are you his brother." Inu reminded him and Heba shivered in disgust.

"It's just too weird." He mumbled and Yugi nodded in agreement. He snuggled into Yami's lap more and Yami cleared his throat.

"Yes well, it's called Amethystshipping because both Yugi and Heba have Amethyst colored eyes."

Atemu sat up and pulled his paper closer. "The last Pairing we are aware of is called Twinshipping the pairing between Atemu, Yami, Yugi and Heba. It should be self explanatory but it's called Twinshipping because we all look alike."

Atemu looked down at Heba who was as pale as a sheet of paper. "Heba you ok?" He asked.

No answer.

Inu giggled and shook her head. "He's in shock I think."

Yugi shook his head and stood. "I think that concludes this meeting."  
Inu nodded. "All in all, Heba is a Tan Egyptian version of Yugi, whose personality, background and even sometimes gender varies from story to story. I hope this help clear up some confusion."

Yami stood and picked Yugi up bridal style and disappeared. Atemu shook Heba trying to bring him back to life and Inu shook her head. "Sometimes I worry about their sanity. By theaway guys I want to make sure you all know I did not create Heba. I don't know who did but I don't want to take credit for there charecter. Everything I told you is the basics of the charecter I have observed from everyone else and myself."


End file.
